


To See Him for Himself

by fosfomifira



Series: kinktober drabble challenge [9]
Category: Lord John Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Muscles, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/pseuds/fosfomifira
Summary: Lord John has a bit of a thing for big, strong men. Stephan von Namtzen is all those things and more.





	To See Him for Himself

John woke up on Stephan von Namtzen’s bed with a sore arse and the biggest smile on his face. 

The previous night had been a revelation. John had long feared he might endanger their friendship because of his misplaced lust. Now he realised he’d been a fool to believe he could ever mistake von Namtzen for anyone else. James Fraser’s shoulders were not this broad, nor would his back arch so eagerly to John’s touch. 

“Good morning, John,” Stephan said. He smiled as he pulled John on top of him, drawing him down between his strong thighs. 

“Good morning indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [my tumblr](https://selfconsciousfangirl.tumblr.com) for the Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) [ prompt ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) for my kinktober drabble challenge.


End file.
